Fan Festival 2007 Live Blog
Setting Up thumb|Gahoo, Matt Hilton(SE), and Mierin It is just after 5pm local time, and we're here at Fan Festival setting up our booth. Gahoo and I have already had a behind the scenes tour with the people from Allakhazam, and we will post pictures on this page later tonight. Upcoming things for you to keep an eye out for: *Interview with SE Development Team, Friday, November 16, 3:00pm *Podcast with Limit Break Radio, time to be announced *Wings of the Goddess preview tour *Updates on Dancer and Scholar If you are at the Festival, stop by our booth for a FFXI quiz that could win you many different Final Fantasy prizes, or FFXIclopedia T-shirts and mouse pads. If you are at the Festival and want to update this blog as well, do so . More to come. Some Images!! Main Space during set-up Image:Fanfest7.JPG Image:Fanfest9.JPG Image:Fanfest11.JPG Image:Fanfest14.JPG -- 01:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Friday: Day 1 thumb|FFXIclopedia Booth :7am - I was finally able to read the official festival information from SE. It says on the bio for Mitsutoshi Gondai "The father of the two new jobs that will make their debut in Wings of the Goddess." So for those holding their breath for a third (despite translations to the contrary) - take a deep breath. We have been told there is much to be annouced though, so stay tuned. The first presentation (by Kenici Iwao) is set for 10am PST. -- 15:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :9:30 - Doors are open! The crowd is here and excited. We'll have some pictures soon. Opening ceremonies are starting shortly and we've been told they expect to adhere to the schedule. Stay tuned. We're here and waiting to deliver the news in "real time." -- 17:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :10am - Just in! Windowed mode goes live this Tuesday! -- 17:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :10:05 - Kenichi Iwao speaking about the history of the Mindartia and Quon continents. ::History that the Windurst/Tarutaru take over of all of Vana'diel, to be followed now by the rise of San d'Oria and then finally Bastok. ::During the same time the beastmen rose up as well battling for territory. ::Jeuno was finally formed by the three nations. ::The Shadow Lord appears on the scene - gathering together the beastmen hordes - and managed to put together a series of battlefield victories against the separate and unaligned nations. ::Recognizing that they could not win separately, the nations united to fight the Shadow Lord. ::This is where (when) WotG takes place. :10:30 - Mitsutoshi Gondai takes the stage to talk about the two new jobs. ::Dancer is designed to be a healer who is also on the front lines, using TP to heal other players. ::Also enfeebles - with "Steps". Can be used multiple times for increased effect. :::Jigs: Non-combative spells, including movement speed increase, as well as sneak and invisible effects. :::Sambas: Enhances attacks (e.g. Endrain to attack, or haste) :::Waltzes: Curative dances, including single target heals, group heals, and debuff removal (-na effects). ::Each time a step is used the dancer gets flourished which can be used for finishing moves. ::Play will look like: Attack -> Gain TP -> Steps -> Flourishes -> Finishing moves - all while healing party. ::Scholar - Both white and black magic plus new spells and abilities :::Job Abilities: Tabula Rasa (2hr), Light Arts, Dark Arts, Modus Veritas, and Strategems. ::Will assist party and combine abilities (Light Arts and Dark Arts) ::The abilities will be used to take one of these two "stances" - switching is easy. ::Strategems will be the advanced moves. Like summoner pacts (with a cooldown), these change depending on whether you are set Light Arts or Dark Arts (Two different lists). They can be charged however, so they can use multiple charges depending on how many are stored. :::Dark Arts Strategems: :::: - Halves the MP cost of the next magic spell. ::::Alacrity - Decreases cast time of next Black magic spell. :::: - Increases the potency of the next black magic spell. ::::Manifestation - Triples MP cost of next enfeeble, doubles duration. :::Light Arts Strategems: ::::Celerity - Decrease cast time of the next White magic spell. ::::Penury ::::Rapture - Increases potency of the next white magic spell cost. ::::Accession - Turns the next white magic spell into an AoE. Triples MP cost/decreases cast time. ::Start able to store 1 - as gain in levels get up to 3 charges ::4 minutes per charge. ::Video showed graviga. Mercenary Camp One of the demo highlights was an interesting BCNM located in Stellar Fulcrum called Mercenary Camp. You and 5 other people went against the 5 generals (aka Counselers) in an all-out brawl. Completely resistant to any form of enfeebling magic. Brute force and powerful spells are needed to inflict any damage to the 5 counselers. Post your experiences in the Fan Blog. -- 20:01, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Wings of the Goddess Tour Pit Image:fanfest19.JPG Image:Fanfest15.JPG Image:Fanfest16.JPG Image:Fanfest17.JPG XKE_r58yX_M Gallery Image:Fanfest20.jpg Image:Fanfest21.jpg Image:Fanfest22.jpg Image:Fanfest23.jpg Image:Fanfest24.jpg Image:Fanfest25.jpg FFXIclopedia Interview with the Development Team Summary We might write this up more formally later, but here's what we we got: #Dancer has a provoke ability, we're you imagining this as a possible main tank? Or as a replacement subjob for /WAR? #*Gondai: the idea was not to make a main tank like a PLD or NIN, but to have the dancer support tanks with its abilities. The provoke ability is not obtained until level 20. It was more designed to be used in smaller parties (i.e. 3-4) where the one job can both heal and provoke. At higher levels, it may be used as a replacement for a WAR sub. #The movement towards smaller parties. Is that intentional? What are the reasons for it? #*Gondai: One of the requests that we have been hearing is to alleviate the need to have 6 person parties. Thus, we will be continuing to implement aspects of the game that encourage and aid smaller parties. #What was done to ensure that the Scholar job does not displace WHM and/or BLM? What balancing was taken into account? #*Gondai: The scholars cannot use the highest level spells of those jobs. They will have access to the mid-level spells of the WHM and BLM, but, when combined with the stratagems, the mid-level spells will increase in potency to approximate the high-level spells used by the WHM/BLM. However, these stratagems will have cool down that will only allow this ability once every 15 minutes or so. Past level 60 there are new exclusive high level DoT spells (the dev team calls them "Slip" spells). #In testing the Wings of the Goddess expansion, we noticed Orcs advancing towards San d'Oria - what was that about? #*Ogawa: Probably one of the campaign battles called "allied campaigns." This battle can happen in 15 areas and will therefore be happening a lot. It was possible somewhere in the zone the oupost was controlled by San d'Orian knights, and you saw the beginnings of Orcs advancing towards that outpost. Each area will have beastmen strongholds, plus the beastmen can hold the nation areas. #*Matsui: we are still adjusting the frequency of the battles. #Any hints about the WotG storyline that you can share? #*Iwao: the Carnivorous Maws (pyreflies) will play a very large role in the story. There are also a lot of links with the original storyline and shadow lord, and many previously hidden parts of the story will be revealed as part of the WotG story. There is one NPC who plays a huge role in WotG - and they will reveal that NPCs identity later today. #Are there any plans on adjusting Pankration? #*Ogawa: A lot! More to be announced tonight. There will be a lot of adjustments. #What's the deal with Almighty Akapallu? #*All: They don't remember. The mobs are not given names until later in the process and they do not recall which mob this is or why it has not been found. They are going to have to go back and research the issue and provide some information somehow. #Is there any possibility of splitting the chat log, so that battle spam is on one side and chat logs are on the other? #*Tanaka: No. The PS2 cannot support the split, and they want to keep the playing field fair across platforms. #Any possibility of allowing linkshells to be transferable so that whole linkshells do not need to be reformed if a leader quits the game? #*Tanaka: There are no plans for this. In part the linkshells are cheap so that they can be formed easily. They would be worried about misuse where the leader could transfer the linkshell without permission to someone else who would not run the linkshell in the same manner. Cosplay ' ' Image:IMG_0021.JPG Image:Fanfest.JPG Image:Fanfest18.JPG Image:Fanfest13.JPG ' ' See Also Fans Blog